Show me love
by Isa Kuroki
Summary: sin descripcion disponible... temporalmente, creo n nU
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí con una nueva historia  
>Shun: como vas a empezar una nueva historia si ni siquiera vas a la mitad de la otra<br>Isa (yo): si si si eso ya lo se pero esta se me vino a la cabeza hace rato y decidí escribirla n.n  
>DISCLAIMER: NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADOR.<strong>

* * *

><p>Era un día nublado y llovioso Alice Gehabich la princesa de los vampiros se encontraba dando un paseo en el bosque mientras llovía, le encantaban los días nublados y mas los días lluviosos, ella era una chica alta de cabello en un extraño color anaranjado sus ojos eran cafeces y su piel blanca como la nieve, era una chica hermosa pero muy seria ella siempre tenia una expresión desinteresada y la mayoría del tiempo se la llevaba pensando, pensando en lo que paso aquel día, ese horroroso día seguía culpándose por eso, preguntándose porque no fue ella la que murió, porque tenia que llegar el a salvarla, a sacrificarse por ella, aunque la pelinaranja sabia que eso ya no tenia remedio el dio su vida a cambio de la de ella y punto ya no había marcha atrás, aun recordaba su antiguo "yo" antes de esa tragedia ella era feliz a su lado, los dos eran totalmente inseparables, ella siempre sonreía, era muy tierna son todos, lo contrario a lo que es ahora.<p>

Alice seguía sumergida es sus pensamientos hasta que choco con algo, mejor dicho alguien lo que provoco que los dos cayeran al piso

-auch-dijo un chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-OYE QUE TE PASA IDIOTA PORQUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE VAS-dijo Alice mientras se paraba y miraba al chico con el que se había topado

El levanto la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver quien era la persona que le había dicho esas palabras

¿?: ¿Alice?-

-si soy yo porque algún problema con eso Dan?-  
>-No es solo que tu nunca me habías hablado así, y me sorprende que lo hagas-dijo poniéndose de pie<p>

-pues deberías empezar a acostumbrarte – dijo mientras cruzaba al lado de Dan y se iba hacia el castillo dejando al pobre de Dan algo confundido ya que ellos dos no se habían visto desde hace algún tiempo, el se había enterado de todo lo que paso anteriormente en la vida de la chica, sabia que eso cambiaria la actitud de Alice pero nunca pensó que su actitud cambiara tanto dando un giro de 360°, después de haberse quedado ahí por un tiempo viendo como la pelinaranja se alejaba el decidió irse de ese lugar pensando en el reencuentro tan "agradable" que tuvo co la chica.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>


	2. Encuentro

**Ho0laaaa **

**Shun: pero que haces aquí se supone que ibas a hacer tu tarea**

**Yo: lo se pero mm es que me dio flojera ejeje**

**Shun: te van a reprobar**

**Yo: eso quisieras pero para tu mala suerte no es así n.n**

* * *

><p>Ya había oscurecido y después de su discusión con Dan Alice llego a la azotea de su casa, le gustaba mucho contemplar la luna, ella aun recordaba ese día esos malditos licántropos lo mataron y lo único que ella quería era venganza, el era la única persona en todo el planeta que la comprendía su única compañía aunque también tenia una hermana ella era la reina solo que entre ella y su hermana Fabia siempre hubo una rivalidad ya que Fabia era muy competitiva y envidiosa pero eso era algo que a Alice no le importaba ya que lo menos que ella quería era ser reina. Alice siempre pensaba en la posibilidad de vengar la muerte de <em>el<em> aunque sabia que eso no se lo devolvería, la ojicafe se quedo pensando en eso hasta que se quedo dormida

**/A la mañana siguiente/**

Fabia la había llamado para su nueva misión ya que meses antes Alice había decidido entrenar para ninja y formar parte de la asociación de cazadores de lobos **(N/A: mm en la historia los** **vampiros protegen a los humanos de los lobos) **aunque ella era la princesa no le importaba y decidió ser una cazadora, cuando llego con Fabia ella le dijo que tenia que viajar a Vancouver y que tenia que partir al medio día, la pelinaranja salió de la habitación y se fue a preparar su maleta

-Alice ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Deberías esta feliz ya que has obtenido tu primera misión como cazadora- dijo Hydranoide subiendo a su hombro

-Lo estoy, por fin obtendré lo que quiero- dijo ella

-Y que es lo que quieres- dijo el bakugan confundido

_-*venganza*_- pensó la pelinaranja- ser una cazadora- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta

-sabes no se nota que estas feliz, por lo menos deberías hacer el esfuerzo de sonreír-

-No puedo Hydranoide y tu sabes muy bien el porque- dijo bajando la mirada

-Vamos Alice ya han pasado 4 años desde esa terrible desgracia, no puedes seguir así-dijo la esferita con toda la razón del mundo

-dejemos esto así Hydranoide yo… yo no puedo hacer lo que me pides… yo… hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla, esa es la razón por la que iré a Vancouver-dijo con la mirada agachado y las manos en el pecho

-Bien Alice pero esto no se va a quedar así, eso puedes tenerlo por seguro, no dejare que sigas así- dijo Hydranoide bastante decidido

-Vamos es hora de irnos- dijo mientras tomaba su maleta y salía de la habitación

Alice caminaba rumbo a un avión que estaba en las afueras dela castillo, en realidad le entristecía dejar el lugar donde paso tantos momentos felices a su lado y como un rayo por su mente llego el recuerdo de sus padres, ellos también murieron pero eso ya había sido hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ella solo tenia muy pocos recuerdos de ellos, la mayoría fotografías, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que debía subir al avión.

Al llegar a Vancouver Alice bajo del avión y camino en dirección a una gran mansión que tenia frente a ella

-Bienvenida princesa Gehabich ¿quiere que lleve el equipaje a su habitación?-dijo Natsumi

-No, y retirate- dijo Alice en tono frio

-Claro princesa- dijo para después irse

Ya en su habitación Alice acomodo su ropa y después fue al balcón **(N/A: LA MANSION ESTABA RODEADA DE ARBOLES**) y decidió salir a dar un paseo al bosque así que se paro sobre el barandal y salto iba muy tranquila caminando, le gustaba eta sola la tranquilidad del bosque era mucha y eso le gustaba mucho pero esa tranquilidad se esfumo cuando de los arboles salió un gran lobo, Alice iba a atacar pero alguien se le adelanto, un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos dorados mato al lobo

-Gracias- dijo ella sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

- no deberías estar aquí este es un territorio en el que hay muchos lobos-dijo mirándola directamente

-puedo cuidarme sola-

-Pues no es lo que yo vi-dijo Shun pero Alice decidió irse dejando a Shun hablando solo, pero Shun decidió seguirla

-¿Quién se cree ese tipo? Ni siquiera sabe quien soy-dijo Alice mientras caminaba enojada-estoy segura que si lo supiera me pediría perdón de rodillas-

Alice llago al cuartel de cazadores y Shun se sorprendió ya que nunca pensó que ella fuera una cazadora, Alice entro a un cuarto del edificio y Shun se fue a otra parte

-Princesa Gehabich es un placer tenerla aquí- dijo el líder

-si, me alegra estar aquí de nuevo Anubias -dijo Alice

-bien princesa voy a presentarle a mi mejor cazador-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-el es Shun Kazami-el hombre abrió la puerta y dejo ver a cierto chico pelinegro

-mmm así que el es su mejor cazador ¿eh?-dijo Alice con una sonrisa por lo que estaba a punto de decir-pensé que su mejor cazador seria una persona mas capaz-dijo poniendo todo su veneno sobre cada palabra que pronunciaba, por lo visto el chico no le había caído nada bien a la pelinaranja

-pues aunque no lo creas, o aunque no te guste yo soy el mejor cazador-dijo Shun mientras entraba a la habitación y caminaba hacia la pelinaranja

-pues estas en lo cierto porque ni creo que seas el mejor cazador, ni me gusta que lo seas- dijo ella mientras también se acercaba a el, el pelinegro iba a responderle pero fue interrumpido por una voz

-BASTA-dijo Anubias y los dos se callaron-Kazami te presento a Alice Gehabich, la princesa vampiro-

-¿Qué? ELLA ES ALICE GEHABICH- dijo Shun, definitivamente eso era algo que ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza

-Así como lo oyes- dijo Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro

-bien Shun tu serás quien enseñe a Alice todo lo que sabes, ambos entrenaran juntos, quiero decir que serán un equipo-dijo el peliblanco mientras se marchaba

-Bien y como el lider dijo hay que ir a entrenar- dijo Alice mientras camiaba hacia la puerta y la habria, al darse cuenta que el pelinegro no se movia decidio hablarle

- que esperas una invitacion?-dijo Alice con sarcasmo, el chico solo se limito caminar tras ella hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento

-bien aqui tienes que elegir un arma-dijo Shun con tono frio mientras se acercaban a una mesa con muchas armas sobre ella

la pelinanja observaba las armas-tomare esta-dijo tomando un latigo azul

-como quieras-dijo Shun

-empecemos- dijo Alice mientras saltaba y tiraba una kunai a uno de los puntos rojos, ella era muy buena y demasiado rapida lo que impresiono a Shun, la chica siguio haciendo lo mismo hata tiar en cada punto

-te felicito Alice eres muy buena-dijo Anubias

-Gracias-dijo Alice

* * *

><p><strong>hasta aqui llego n.n <strong>

**nos vemos el proximo capitulo **

**bye**

**dejen reviews  
><strong>


	3. Apuesta

**(parando) Melissa Kazami reportándose con el nuevo capitulo de la historia (posición de soldado saludando)**

**Fer: firmes… ya, paso redoblado… ya, yyy un dos, un dos, un dos **

**Yo (parando): JAJAJA bueno pues a leer n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>gracias-dijo Alice

-Alice, quisiera ver como te defiendes así que pelearas contra Shun- dijo Anubias y los mencionados fueron al campo

-bien niñita veamos que tan buena eres peleando cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo Shun

-no deberías desafiarme-dijo sacando una kunai

Ambos hacían su mejor esfuerzo pero era inútil ninguno de los dos logro hacerle un solo rasguño al otro, cuando terminaros estaban muy cansados

-Solo tuviste suerte- dijo Shun

-No te engañes-dijo la pelinaranja mientras salía y dejaba a Shun y Anubias solos

-Shun no quiero que la vuelvas tratar así recuerda quien es ella- dijo Anubias mientras salía

-*Si claro*-pensó Shun- si la mocosa sigue así me va a conocer-dijo Shun para si mismo

/con Alice/

-ese idiota cree que va a poder ganarme pero no lo dejare, aun no sabe quien es Alice Gehabich-se decía la ojicafe mientras iba de camino a su casa

En el camino Alice se encontró con varios vampiros neófitos que tenían la intención de matarla, al darse cuenta de eso rápidamente Alice saco e látigo que anteriormente había agarrado y la chica los derroto muy fácilmente.

Alice estaba en el tejado de la mansión observando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor hasta que vio una sombre cruzar entre los arboles muy rápidamente y trato de seguirla con la vista pero la perdió de pronto sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro lo que hizo que la pelinaranja volteara rápidamente pero no logro ver nada.

/a la mañana siguiente/

Alice decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, estuvo observando todos los lugares del la ciudad al rato decidió descansar un momento en una banca de un parque, ella se puso muy pensativa ya hasta parecía su hobby hacer eso hasta que una voz la interrumpió

-Oye tu ere Alice Gehabich cierto- dijo una chica pelinegra parada enfrente de ella

-si porque-dijo Alice

-Oh es que ayer te vi entrenar en el cuartel y eres muy buena, te quería pedir de favor si es que tienes tiempo que me enseñaras el arte ninja-dijo la chica

-claro, no hay problema-dijo Alice parándose de la banca, al parecer la chica le había caído bien- y como te llamas-pregunto Alice

-oh si, mi nombre es Melissa aunque puedes llamarme Isa-dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano

-pues yo soy Alice, aunque creo que ya lo sabias-dijo la pelinaranja – oye tengo que ir al cuartel ¿tu no vienes?-

Lo siento pero tengo que entregar algo pero nos vemos allá-dijo la pelinegra

-bien, adiós-dijo Alice yéndose

Alice ya había llegado al bosque pero en el camino se encontró a cierto pelinegro recargado en un árbol asa parcia que la estaba esperando, pero a Alice no le importo y paso a un lado de el como si no estuviera ahí, el chico la siguió Alice se dio cuenta de eso y paro

-¿Qué quieres Kazami?-pregunto Alice sin voltearse

- no estoy conforme con que áyanos empatado ayer-

-pues eso es lo que menos me importa-dijo Alice mientras volvía a caminar

-oye niñita ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?-dijo Shun lo que proco que Alice se detenga

-¿en que consiste?-

-pues el que llegue de ese extremo al otro que esta allá primero gana-dijo Shun-si yo gano tu te vas de este lugar y no vuelves y si tu ganas yo are lo que me pidas-

-bien acepto-ùú dijo Alice

-ok-

Ambo corrieron a toda velocidad iban parejo hasta que Shun dio un mal paso y estuvo a punto de caer pero se sostuvo de una rama que sobresalía, el chico subió pero la pelirroja ya le había ganado

-y bien ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga?- dijo Shun enojado ya que la chica lo miraba directamente con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro

-aun no lo se, lo voy a pensar-dijo mientras iba hacia el cuartel

Ambo adolecentes ya habían llegado y cierto chico peliblanco los estaba esperando en la puerta

-se supone que debían haber llegado aquí hace10 minutos- dijo Anubias mientras los otro 2 entraban y ninguno de los dos respondió

-Hola Alice-dijo Isa mientra entraba-ola shun

-Hola -dijeron Shun y alice al unisono sin ninguna expresion

-y yo que estoy pintado o que?-dijo anubias

-mmmm-decia la cica mienas se acercaba a su rostro lo que hizo sonrojar a anubias-nop-

.ja muy graciosa-dijo el ojiamarillo

-que tu me preguntaste que si estabas pintado y yo te respondio- dijo Isa

-deberiamos ir a entrenar-dijo Alice

-hoy no vamos a entrenar iremos a cazar al bosque-dijo Anubias-vamos-y los tres lo siguieron

Cuatro adolescentes se encontraban en el bosque y decidieron separse, shun y alice y Isa y anubias

/Con Isa y Anubias/

todo estaba muy tranquilo, de repente na gran manada aparecio y los rodearon, los ambos empezaron a atacar hasta que terminaron con todos, o eso fue lo que pesaron ya que un lobo se abalanzo sobre Isa pero Anubias lo golpeo

-Gra...gracias-

-no es nada-dijo anubias

* * *

><p><strong>Weno pues asta aquí llego ń.ǹ<strong>

**Dejen reviews **

**Bye los kiero**

**IsaKazami**


	4. Secuestro

**Buna noches Hermosillo Sonora México y el mundo **

**Isa: llegamos aquí la Fer y yo a seguir de payasas JAJAJA ai no que loca ando**

**Fer: oye porque me dices payasa?**

**Isa: porque crees? (Suena cancioncita de payasos ósea tititiririririririri)**

**JAJAJA **

* * *

><p><strong>con Shun y Alice/**

-aquí no ay ni un maldito lobo-decía Shun (N/A: ya saben no los vampiros odian a los lobos)

-deberíamos ir con Anubias y Isa-decía Alice mientras comenzaba a caminar-vamos muévete-dijo mientras caminaba pero alguien le lanzo una kunai la cual de no haber sido porque Alice se movió le hubiera perforado la cabeza, par cuando la chica volteo no había nadie, definitivamente alguien la estaba siguiendo desde hace ya un tiempo, pero la pelinaranja no tenia idea de quien podría ser

-valla creo que le casi mal a muchas personas ya que están intentando matarte-

-cállate idiota-l chica seguía intentando divisar a su agresor-demonios, vámonos kazami-

-como usted mande jefecita-dijo Shun saludando como soldado mientras evitaba reírse

-Ya deja de hacer estupideces y de actuar como idiota, ohh rayos pero como e que se me pudo olvidar eso TU YA ERES IDIOTA-dijo mientras volvía a caminar

-ahh ¿Por qué esos dos me dejaron contigo?-se quejaba Shun

- puedes largarte cuando quieras-

-No puedo su alteza –dijo Shun con sarcasmo-¿a caso se tea olvidado que tengo que cuidarla porque la princesita no se puede cuidar sola?-

-ya me tienes harta idiota porque no te largas – se quejaba la chica mientras se acercaba al pelinegro

De la nada salieron tres grandes lobo, pero no, no eran lobos comunes y corrientes, uno de ellos era el líder de los hombres lobo, los tres lobos rodearon a Shun y a Alice, esos dos no podían defenderse los lobos estaban muy cerca hasta que Alice logro hacer un movimiento y salto por encima de ellos tratando de huir pero el líder la siguió y al atrapo

-a donde crees que vas princesita-dijo el líder (que por cierto es masquerade)

-suéltame maldito lobo-decía tratando de zafarse

-pues ¿sabes que? tu y tu amiguito vendrán con nosotros eh ¿que te parece?-decía mientras se la llevaba

Cuando llegaron los otros dos lobos ya tenían esposado a Shun para que no se escapara, al pelinegro lo habían herido al parecer el trato de escapar, en el suelo estaba derramada su sangre.

Ya en los calabozos donde los malditos lobos encerraron a Shun y a Alice la chica lo único que hacia era mirar a su acompañante, de repente Shun se dio cuenta y volteo a verla

-¿Qué?-

- decías que no te podías ir porque tenias que protegerme, mírate ahora Kazami-dijo la chica burlándose

-¿así? Pues según tu puedes defenderte sola y mírate ahora-se defendió el chico, ambos estaban sentados mirándose sin decir una sola palabra

/con isa y Anubias/

Ambos estaban en el lugar donde se habían separado

-oye Anubias Shun y Alice ya se tardaron ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlos?

-tienes razón ya es algo noche como para que aun no vuelvan-dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde se habían ido Shun y Alice hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde había un poco de sangre en el suelo

-¡no puede ser!-dijo Anubias

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Isa quien apenas llegaba

- es la sangre de Shun, al parecer los han secuestrado-

-y ¿Qué es lo que aremos ahora? –dijo la pelinegra preocupada

-tendremos que ir a buscarlos, Isa ¿tu también puedes seguir el rastro de Shun?-pregunto el peliblanco volteando a ver a la chica

-Claro-

-bien entonces hay que ir a salvarlos-ambos iban en dirección hacia sus amigos siguiendo el olor de la sangre como buenos vampiros que eran**(N/A:jajaja) **y al poco tiempo comenzó a llover

Dos adolescentes corrían como locos por todo el bosque siguiendo el rastro de sus amigos correan y corrían pero no encontraban nada, la pelinegra ya se encontraba cansada pero decidió disimularlo y seguir adelante, eso hizo que el peliblanco no lo notara aunque el también estaba cansado lo disimulaba ninguno de los dos se rendiría asta encontrar a Shun y a Alice, siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a una parte del bosque donde el olor a sangre era muy fuerte pero ahí no había nada solo tierra y arboles esto era algo muy raro al poco tiempo los dos pensaron que podría estar escondido o algo así, entonces la chica se puso a buscar algún animal pero Anubias no entendía para que hasta que se encontraron con otro lobo y Isa le ordeno que escavara **(N/A: ya que una de las habilidades de la chica era el dominio XD) **al terminar de escavar se encontraron con un túnel, los chicos bajaron y comenzaron a caminar, el túnel no estaba alumbrado todo estaba completamente obscuro pero al finar del túnel se podía observar una luz blanca , cuando llegaron se podían ver muchos lobos así que Anubias se transformo en lobo **(N/A: no es que el sea uno si no que tiene el don de tomar la forma de otros seres), **para el pasar seria fácil pero que aran con la chica no sabían que hacer hasta que a Anubias se le ocurrió que la podría pasar fingiendo que la llevaba como prisionera.

Los chicos pasaron un lago camino hasta llegar a los calabozos donde encontraron a cierto chico pelinegro y una chica pelinaranja los cuales estaban sentados en el piso sin hacer algún movimiento y sin mirarse, por alguna extraña razón la pelinaranja estaba más roja que un tomate y el pelinegro ni se diga sin duda algo había pasado pero ni Anubias ni Isa preguntaron nada después les pedirían explicaciones pero ahora tenían que salir de ahí

-y que piensan quedarse ahí todo el día- dijo Isa terminando de abrir la puerta con un **brocho (N/A: no se me ocurrió otra forma jajaja) **Alice y Shun se levantaron y salieron de la celda, tuvieron que pasar por todos lo conductos de aire hasta que encontraron una salida, en cuanto salieron arrancaron como alma que llev el diablo hacia el cuartel ya que el lgar esaba muy bien vigilado.

Al llegar al cuartel Alice se fue a su casa y Isa sequedo con el pelinegro a curar su herida** (N/A: no se ni como se hace eso JAJAJA)** y al terminar se fueron a su casa ya que como los padres de Shun murieron cuando el era muy chico sus tios (los padres de Isa) se quedaron con su custodia pero hace ya dos años ellos murieron.

* * *

><p><strong>MUAJAJJAJA soy mala muy mala porque en realidad les iba a decir que fue lo que paso con Shun y Alice pero NO mejor lo guardo para el próximo cap o el que le sigue muajajaja JAJAJA que loca yo ¿no?<strong>

**Fer: demasiado (llegando)**

**Yo : cállate nadie pidió tu opinión, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capi **

**Bye****  
>IsaKazami<strong>

**Dejen reviews n.n**


	5. NO PUEDE SER!

**Holaa no saben como los extrañe **

* * *

><p>En una base subterránea repleta de hombres lobo se encontraba un chico rubio completamente furioso mientras destrozaba todo lo que se le atravesaba enfrente<p>

-¿PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LO HAYAN DEJADO ESCAPAR?-decía masquerade

-tal parece que otros cazadores se infiltraron en la base-dijo un lobo

-pero porque los dejaron todos ustedes son unos inútiles-dijo el rubio-váyanse de aquí-

/Con Alice/

La pelinaranja se sentía algo preocupada ya que volvió a ver a la persona que la traiciono y le hizo la vida imposible durante años, de repente a la chica le vino la imagen de el accidente que tuvo con Shun en los calabozos, lo que provoco que ella se sonrojara

**/Flash back/**

-_ves idiota ahora por tu culpa estamos metidos en esto-dijo la pelinaranja_

_-¿por mi culpa?, que no eras my buena y que sabe que-contraataco el pelinegro_

_-pues ¿que no se supone que eres el mejor cazador?, yo tenia razón cuando dije que tu no podías ser el mejor-dio al chica parándose al frente de Shun y muy cerca para su gusto eso la tenia nerviosa pero lo disimulo muy bien_

_-pues si soy el mejor cazador pero esta vez me tomaron desprevenido-dijo el pelinegro acercándose aun mas la distancia entre el y la chica, pero el muy pendejo se tropezó con su propio pie __**(N/A:JAJAJA)**__ cayendo al piso sobre Alice y como era de esperarse el chico le dio un beso accidentalmente, la chica al sentir los labio del pelinegro posarse sobre los suyos abrió los ojos como platos e inmediatamente aparto al chico y se puso de pie_

_-¿Qué te pasa Kazami? cada día eres mas idiota-le dijo la pelinaranja totalmente sonrojada al igual que el chico que se encontraba enfrente de ella_

**/fin flas back/**

Al terminar de recordar eso a la pelinaranja se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro, de pronto se dio cuenta de eso y dejo de sonreír ¿Por qué rayos estaba ella sonriendo? Acaso no, no, no eso NO podía ser posible NO, NO puede ser que ella, ELLA ALICE GEHABICH se este ENAMORANDO de alguien como Shun, la chica se quedo pensando en eso tanto que ni cuenta se dio del momento n que se durmió.

**/a la mañana siguiente/**

Shun, Isa, Anubias y ella se encontraban entrenando la pelinaranja no se atrevía a mirar al pelinegro a los ojos y Shun estaba en las mismas

-Shun, Alice su turno- dijo Anubias saliendo junto con Isa

-Ok-dijeron al unisonó

Shun y Alice estaban entrenando no muy bien era notable que algo les pasaba, Isa y Anubias los miraban atentos

-Oye Isa ¿te has dado cuenta de que se están evitando?-dijo Anubias mirando a la pelinegra

-Si, ayer cuando fuimos por ellos me di cuenta de que estaban distantes ni si quiera se miraban, es mas no se pelearon, asta me pareció ver a Shun sonrojado-dijo Isa tratando de no reír por lo ultimo

-¿Enserio?, jajaja seria muy gracioso ver a Shun sonrojado-dijo el chico

Los chicos terminaron de entrenar y fueron hacia donde estaban sus amigos

-Bien los felicito chicos-dijo Isa

-Gracias –dijeron al unisonó

-Chicos ¿que les parece si nos tomamos un descanso y vamos al cine?-Dijo Anubias

-a mi me encanta esa idea-dijo Isa

-¿y ustedes dos que opinan?-

-mm yo no lo se-dijo Alice

-yo no iré-dijo Shun

-oh vamos primo ándale hazlo por mí siiii-dijo Isa con cara de perrito

-bien-dijo Shun resignado

-y tu Alice vamos porfa porfa-dijo la chica volviendo a poner cara de perrito

-solo porque tu me lo pides-

-Bien entonces nos vemos a las 7:00 pm –dijo Anubias

-Ok-dijeron todos mientras se iban

-Oye Isa que te parece si me acompañas a mi casa y así me ayudas a arreglarme-dijo la pelinaranja

Dos chicas se encontraban en la habitación de la pelinaranja terminando de vestirse

-Listo-dijo Isa

Isa vestía con una blusa strapless blanca que le llegaba a medio muslo con estampado negro, unos leggins negros y unas botas, su cabello lo llevaba con un flequillo de lado y su cabello como lo tenia (ondulado)

-Yo también-dijo Alice

Alice vestía con unos pantalones de tubo negros, una blusa strapless morada, unas sandalias moradas y su cabello lo llevaba como siempre, de repente sonó el timbre y Isa fue a abrir

-Hola-dijo la pelinegra

-hola-dijo Anubias a quien casi s le caí la baba y Shun le dio un zape

-hola prima-dijo Shun

-hola-dijo Alice quien terminaba de bajar las escaleras dejando a Shun totalmente idiotizado

-hoo..l..a-dijo Shun con cara de idiota

-Bueno hay que irnos –dijo la pelinegra tratando de no soltar una carcajada

* * *

><p><strong>Weno mm nos vemos<strong>

**Dejen reviews **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola y para todos aquellos que me creyeron muerta pues quiero anunciarles que sigo viva n.n pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir algún capitulo de alguna historia bueno como hay no tengo tarea decidí escribirlo. Bien disfrútenlo…**

* * *

><p>Los chicos ya habían llegado al cine y estaban escogiendo que película ver<p>

-mmm yo quiero ver una película romántica- decían Isa y Alice

-bien iré- a comprar las entradas dijo Anubias

-ok-dijeron los demás

Alice e Isa decidieron ir a comprar Dulces y palomitas mientras Shun las seguía, al poco tiempo llego Anubias y entraron a ver la película, comenzó la peli y las chicas estaban muy emocionadas mientras los chicos se estaban durmiendo **( n/a: JA! Ese par de idiotas)** cuando la película termino Isa y Alice se dieron cuenta de que Shun y Anubias estaban dormidos, y intentaron despertarlos, Alice movía a Shun, pero no despertaba mientras que Anubias se había despertado solo, estuvieron tratando de despertar a Shun durante unos 10 minutos hasta que la pelinegra se arto y se acerco al chico para gritarle al oído…

-SHUN, DESPIERTA-dijo la chica provocando que Shun se sobresaltara

-eh pero QUE TE PASA, ¿Por qué ME GRITAS EN EL OIDO?-

-pues no es mi culpa que tengas el sueño tan pesado-dijo la pelinegra

-bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo enojado

-bueno ya dejen de pelear y salgan- dijo Anubias mientras salía y todos lo seguían

Ya habían salido del cine y ahora Isa quería ir a un karaoke aunque ni Shun, ni Anubias querían no tuvieron de otra mas que ir ya que Alice se había acoplado con Isa.

-bien, ¿Quién canta primero?- dijo la pelinegra pero nadie respondió- ¬¬ ¡ya se!, ¿Por qué no subes y cantas Shun?-

-¿¡QUE! ¡ESTAS LOCA DESPUES DE DESPERTARME DE ESA FORMA QUIERES QUE CANTE!-

-mmm…. sip- n.n

-lo siento, pero yo no subiré- decía Shun muy decidido hasta que…

-vamos Shun, sube, ¿o acaso tienes miedo?-dijo Alice desafiándolo seguro ya se había olvidado de que ella y Shun se habían besado… accidentalmente

- ¬¬ pues no tengo miedo, por eso es que subiré ahí y cantare- dijo mientras subía al escenario

-pues empieza Kazami-

Time of Dying

On the ground I lay  
>Motionless in pain<br>I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
>did I fall asleep?<br>Is this all a dream  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<p>

I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<p>

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<p>

On this bed I lay  
>Losing everything<br>I can see my life passing me by  
>Was it all too much<br>Or just not enough  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<p>

I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<p>

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<p>

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<p>

Después Shun termino de cantar dejando a Alice muy impresionada ya que no creía que el chico cantara tan bien, Alice había prestado atención a la letra de la canción lo que la hizo pensar que tal vez Shun había tenido un duro pasado

-¿lo vez?, yo no tenia miedo-dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona- ahora quiero que tu subas y cantes-dijo sentándose en una silla

-bien, veras trapeare el piso contigo Kazami-dijo la pelinaranja mientras subía al escenario

-pues demuéstralo niña-

**Monster**

You were my conscience,

So silent now you're like water and we started drowning,

Not like we'd sink any farther.

But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down the bottom.

But I'll get a new one, come back from the hope that you've stolen.

I'll stop the whole world,

I'll stop the whole world,

From turning into a monster, eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well now that your gone, the world is ours.

I'm only human; I've got a skeleton in me

but I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching.

Call me a traitor; I'm just collecting your victims

And they're getting stronger I hear them calling.

I'll stop the whole world,

I'll stop the whole world,

From turning into a monster, eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well now that your gone, the world is ours.

Well you thought of straight dissolutions...

that I liked attention And not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it...

I'll stop the whole world,

I'll stop the whole world,

From turning into a monster, eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well now that your gone, the world...

I'll stop the whole world,

I'll stop the whole world,

From turning into a monster, eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well now that your gone, the world is ours.

Alice termino de cantar y lo había hecho muy bien, pero ya era hora de que los jueces (isa y Anubias) decidan quien había cantado mejor

-mmm… yo digo que es un empate-dijo la pelinegra alzando un cartel con un signo de =

- yo digo lo mismo- dijo Anubias

-pero esto no puede quedar en empate, es mas que obvio que yo le gane-dijo Alice

-JAJAJA! Eso quisieras niñita, ganarme ¿no?, y ustedes dos ¿Cómo se les ocurre dejar esto como un empate?-dijo Shun mirando a Isa y a Anubias

- pues yo no podría decidir quien gano ya que los dos cantan excelente-dijo Isa

- a mi me dan igual- dijo Anubias

- ya dejemos esto porque yo quiero cantar-dijo Isa subiendo al escenario

**(Ashh ya me dio flojera asi qe canto la de he said she said de Ashley tisdale)**

Isa termino de cantar y todos le aplaudieron, en especial un chico rubio que se encontraba entre la gente

-isa, te felicito cantaste muy bien

-si-dijo Anubias

-bien creo que ya deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde-dijo Shun

* * *

><p><strong>O.O mmm pues ya termino el cap<strong>

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: jeje pos se busca novia para Anubias ¿Quién se apunta?**

**Bye **

**IsaKazami**


	7. Nuevo universo?

-Bien, creo que deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde-dijo Shun mirando su reloj el cual marcaba las 10:35 pm

-¿QUEE? Pero Shun aun es muy temprano-decía cierta pelinegra haciendo pucheros-vamos, demuestra que Shun Kazami es el mejor primo del mundo-dijo la ojiamatista quien ahora ponia cara de perrito

-no, lo siento Isa pero no- dijo Shun

-ok *mendigo amargado, tu si que no sabes divertirte*-pensaba la pelinegra

Todos salieron del karaoke y comenzaron a despedirse

-bien yo me voy chicos, nos vemos mañana-dijo Anubias

-adiós-dijeron Isa, Alice y Shun al unisonó

-Shun, debo ir a dejarle unos papeles a una amiga-dijo la pelinegra mientras salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo sin ni siquiera dejar que Shun hablara, el obvio que su plan fue dejarlos solos

Cierta pelinegra ya se había alejado bastante del lugar en que dejo a Shun y a la pelinaranja y al percatarse la distancia que había recorrido y lo que había hecho comenzó a reír a carcajadas y al poco tiempo decidió que era mejor ir a la casa de su amiga. La chica había llegado a una gran mansión la cual tenía una K en el cerco, la pelinegra toco y le abrió una chica de cabello marón y ojos del mismo color

-Isa que bueno que has llegado, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?-dijo Maky

-Claro-dijo la ojiamatista sacando unos papeles-espero que nuestro plan funcione-

-por supuesto que funcionara Isa, confía en mi-dio la ojicafe sonriendo- *debe de funcionar, si no… estaremos perdidos*-pensó para después comenzar a leer los documentos que le trajo su amiga-bien vamos, hay que ir al laboratorio-dijo Maky mientras Isa la seguía

_**/con Shun y alice/**_

__-mmm… yo me voy- dijo Alice mientras comenzaba a caminar y alejarse de Shun

**Alice p.o.v**

_-oye-dijo una chica que estaba parada a un lado de Alice, ella era muy parecida a Alice solo que tenía el cabello corto y lacio_

-¿eh?, ¿Quién eres?-dijo la pelinaranja

_-soy tu conciencia-_

-y ¿que es lo que quieres?-dijo la pelinaranja

_-quiero saber porque te vas –dijo la chica –si lo amas… ¿Por qué te alejas cada vez mas de el?, deberías ir y decirle que lo amas-_

-¿Qué?, ¿enserio crees que yo haría eso? Tienes que recordar quienes somos, somos Alice Gehabich la princesa de bloodmoon, nosotras no haríamos eso-dijo Alice

-_¿nosotras?, tal vez tu no harías eso pero yo si, además no puedes negarlo el chico es guapo y mucho-dijo la conciencia de la pelinaranja_

_-_¿ah?, pero que conciencia tan pervertida eres- dijo la pelinaranja

-_ja! ¿Soy?, querrás decir SOMOS ¿Qué ya se te olvido que tu y yo somos la misma persona?-dijo la conciencia con toda la razón del mundo_

_**Fin p.o.v**_

Mientras Alice se encontraba parada unos metros de Shun, peleando con ella misma al pelinegro le pasaba algo muy parecido a lo que le estaba pasando a la pelinaranja

_**Shun p.o.v**_

_-pero ¿Qué demonios haces aquí parado como todo un idiota?, vamos la chica esta a solo unos metros de ti, BESALA! Vamos corre BESALA! –dijo un chico muy parecido a Shun _

-pero… ella me odia, si la beso me mataría, quizás me mande fusilar –dijo Shun

_-JAJAJA! Por dios ¿no me digas que el tienes miedo? Es mas mejor dile que la amas-_

_-_no le tengo miedo y no le diré que la amo-

-_el que no arriesga no gana-_

_-_mmm… quizás tengas razón –dijo Shun

_-por supuesto que yo tengo la razón Shun Kazami yo soy tu conciencia-_

_**Fin p.o.v**_

-Alice-dijo Shun acercando se a la pelinaranja

-¿eh?, lo siento Shun debo irme-dijo para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad

_**Alice p.o.v**_

-¿_eh? Pero, pero, pero ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? El se te pudo haber declarado y tu saliste corriendo ¿Por qué lo hiciste si lo AMAS?-_

La afirmación de su conciencia sobre ese comentario hizo que la pelinaranja que parara en seco

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo amo?-pregunto la ojicafe sorprendida

-_jajá deberías ver tu cara…. Y lo se por que yo soy tu ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?-_

_-_te equivocas, tal vez lo había dicho pero estaba equivocada yo no lo amo-dijo Alice

-_admítelo lo amas-dijo la conciencia de la chica_

_-NO!-_

_-bien-_

Al rato de estar caminando Alice quien todo el camino estuvo pensando sobre que ella ama Shun Kazami comenzó a cantar:

**Alice**

Si hablas de amar a un gran hombre,  
>a lo peor te equivocas,<br>luego el dolor se te refleja,  
>la historia es vieja te vuelves loca.<p>

**Conciencia****  
><strong>  
><em>¿A quien crees que engañas?<em>_  
><em>_El es tierra y paraíso,__  
><em>_no uses artimañas,__  
><em>_nena solo es un aviso. _(Oh no)

_No te hagas la fría,__  
><em>_claro como el día,__  
><em>_vemos tu interior_. (Oh)  
><strong>Alice<strong>  
>Que va! No habléis! No lo acepto! No! No!<p>

**Conciencia**  
><em>Por él estas de que vas! Niégalo...<em>

**Alice**  
>Es un cliché yo lo sé, no es amor.<p>

Todo es hermoso en el principio,  
>el corazón se nos salta,<br>la mente grita de más juicio,  
>si es que no quieres llorar por nada. (Oh)<br>**Conciencia**  
><em>Tú sigue negando,<em>_  
><em>_lo que quieres lo que sientes,__  
><em>_no estamos tragando,__  
><em>_es amor, es él y basta,__  
><em>_tienes que admitirlo,__  
><em>_te ha pillado fuerte,__  
><em>_dilo y ya, ya, ya está._ (Oh)  
><strong>Alice<strong>  
>Que va! Ni hablar! No lo digo! No! No!<p>

**Conciencia**  
><em>Tu estas por él, mírate, míralo.<em>

**Alice**  
>Así lo veis, yo lo sé no es amor.<p>

**Conciencia**  
><em>Nos dio el BIS, repetir "No es amor".<em>

**Alice**

Que no lo veis! Yo lo sé!

**Conciencia**  
><em>(Si, no es amor. Será, será.)<em>

**Alice**  
>Que me dejéis! Yo lo sé!<p>

**Conciencia**  
><em>Deja el <em>_descén__,__sabes bien que es amor._

_**Alice**__  
><em>Ohhhhhh en alta voz no diré que es mi amor...

-_¿lo vez? Ya lo admitiste tu lo amas-_

_-_ya déjame en paz-dijo la ojicafe mientras se acercaba a su casa, mejor dicho mansión

**En otra parte**

dos chicas estaban creando un nuevo universo o algo así se componía de seres extraordinarios, ellas pensaron que seria un gran avance en la ciencia, el crear un nuevo mundo, pero no se daban cuenta de que la energía de ese lugar podría ser buena o mala, así que sin darse cuenta las dos estaban arriesgando mucho, demasiadas vidas podrían perderse si su proyecto salía mal, debían ser lo suficientemente atentas y pacientes para no equivocarse, ya estaban a punto de terminar su preciado proyecto, mejor dicho ya lo habían terminado

-genial, esta listo!-dijo al pelinegra feliz

-si, ahora abra que probarlo-dijo Maky comenzando a tele transportarse al lugar, al planeta que un par de chicas inventaron

Al poco tiempo ambas se encontraban afuera de un gran castillo alrededor del cual se encontraban muchas personas las cuales parecían normales, las 2 chicas entraron al castillo y caminaron hasta un lugar que parecía una oficina en la cual se encontraba un señor sentado en el escritorio

-¿eh? Quien es usted?-dijo la pelinegra

-mi nombre es Kaien Cross, ¿Quiénes son ustedes niñas?-dijo (mm pues así como es el muy emocionado)

-yo soy Melissa Kazami-se presento la chica

-y yo soy Maky Kishama-

- ¿y que es lo que hacen aquí en la academia Cross?-

-bueno creo que en vez de inventar un nuevo universo, intentamos un nuevo portal-dijo Maky

-si, ya debemos irnos director Cross-dijo Isa

-nos vemos luego-dijeron las dos chicas al unisonó mientras salían corriendo hacia el lugar donde habían aparecido. Al llegar a Bloodmoon se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en medio del bosque

-Maky yo debo irme, Sun me matara-dijo Isa mientras se marchaba

-ok, nos vemos mañana-

Al poco tiempo la pelicafe decidio irse a su casa la cual estaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, sabia que llegria tarde y muy probablemente la regañen pero era algo que ni siquira le importaba. Dspues de estar caminando unos minutos comenzo a llover y la chica acelero el paso despues escucho unos pasos tras ella asi que corrio mas rapido al confirmar que alguien la seguia...

* * *

><p><em><strong> Wajajajaja no les dire que pasara hasta el proximo capitulo wajajaja bueno y es que por fin termne mi intento de capitulo largo jeje, que raro no? De repente se me ocurrió poner a Alice a cantar… con su conciencia iJAJA! S que estaba viendo la película de Hércules y de repente apareció donde Meg esta cantando y la canción me gusto para la historia jaja se llama "no dire que es amor" y sabrá quien la canta je! Bueno espero los reviews…<strong>_

_**Bye**_

_**IsaKazami **_


	8. A formar parejas!

-Maky yo debo irme, Shun me matara-dijo Isa mientras se marchaba

-ok, nos vemos mañana-

Al poco tiempo la peli café decidió irse a su casa la cual estaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, sabia que llegaría tarde y muy probablemente la regañen pero era algo que ni siquiera le importaba. Después de estar caminando unos minutos comenzó a llover y la chica acelero el paso después escucho unos pasos tras ella así que corrió mas rápido al confirmar que alguien la seguía...

Capitulo 8

"_**A formar parejas"**_

_Maky p.o.v_

No puede ser, tengo que acelerar mas el paso… llegue a un callejón algo pequeño al caminar de repente sentí como alguien me jalaba entonces decidí comenzar a gritar pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que era Anubias…

_Nadie p.o.v_

-vamos hay que salir de aquí antes de que eso que te estaba siguiendo vuelva-dijo Anubias mientras salía junto con Maky del callejón

_Al día siguiente:_

_Alice p.o.v_

Ya es de mañana y yo estoy lista para ir al cuartel, mientras me miro al espejo vi de nuevo atrás de mi parada a mi conciencia

-que acaso ¿desde hoy en adelante estarás molestándome?-le pregunte de forma arrogante

Por dios me estoy volviendo loca, yo sola me estoy regañando…

-pues si, no eternamente pero de hoy en adelante no te dejare en paz-me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, me e dado cuenta de que ella siempre esta sonriendo, me recuerda a como era yo antes…

-vamos hay que ir a trabajar-escuche decir a mi "Conci" mientras observaba como tomaba mi bolso y salía de la habitación

Cuando llegamos ya estaban todos ahí, camine hacia Anubias y el pregunte que e lo que haríamos hoy y me dijo que nada ¿nada?, le pregunte de nuevo y me respondió que si quería podía salir a cazar pero que ya no había ningún lobo ya que Fabia había ordenado a otros cazadores matarlos, si ella pudo haber hecho eso desde antes ¿porque me había hizo venir aquí?, seguro a mi hermana ya se le zafo un tornillo… mi hermana, dios cada vez que recuerdo que solo me queda un familiar vivo me dan ganar de llorar a mares… mas cuando recuerdo a Joe, mi hermano preferido

-bien yo ya estoy muy aburrida, no hay ni un lobo que cazar y la hermana de Alice ordeno a otros cazadores hacerlo-escuche decir a Isa algo malhumorada  
>-cierto, necesito diversión y como si fuera poco me muero de calor, y se fue la luz-dijo Maky<br>-y ¿Qué tal si nos mojamos un rato?, podríamos ir a una alberca-dijo Isa emocionada

-no lo creo, no quiero ni imaginar como terminaría eso -dijo Shun

-pues al menos soy mas divertía que tu, señor aburrido-dijo para después sacarle la lengua a su primo

-nunca cambiaras-dijo Shun

-pues yo estoy de acuerdo con la propuesta de Isa-dijo Alice

-yo también-dijeron Maky Anubias al mismo tiempo

-ja! 4 contra uno, creo que te gane-dijo la pelinegra burlona

-podríamos ir a mi casa –dijo Alice

-esta decidido, iremos a la mansión de Alice-dijo Isa comenzando a caminar hacia el auto

_Isa p.o.v_

Todos nos encontrábamos en camino a la casa de Alice, el camino estuvo algo silencioso, bueno no estuvo nada silencioso ya que mi querido primito estaba peleando con mi mejor amiga por una estupidez, bueno esos dos siempre pelean por una estupidez se nota que tarde o temprano terminaran juntos… aunque podría darles un empujoncito. Cuando llegamos a la gran mansión todos nos bajamos y mientras mis amigos se adelantaban yo estaba planeando algo… "definitivamente este día será un día muy divertido" dije mientras alcanzaba a el grupito de tortolitos, al poco tiempo llegamos a la gran alberca que estaba en el jardín del lugar, era muy hermoso estaba lleno de flores y había muchos arboles alrededor…

Todos estaban parados como que no sabían que hacer, Alice y Shun estaban frente a la alberca, mientras me acercaba a ellos no podía evitar reír a carcajadas por dentro, Shun me matara por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero que importa, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos los empuje hacia la alberca y después fui por Anubias y Maky, como ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de mis intenciones, solo me miraban confundidos mientras yo los jalaba hacia la alberca, al llegar los empuje igual como empuje a mi futura prima y el amargado de de su futuro novio…

Cuando ya todos salieron Shun y Maky se abalanzaron sobre mi, pero… me defendí muy bien….bueno, bueno la verdad es que ambos me agarraron y me tiraron al agua, me las pagaran, pero debe pensar como… esos dos se eran en graves prietos, pero Anubias y Alice tendrán que estar en medio

-no importa-dije en voz alta_-* ¡no la friegues!, ¡lo dije en voz alta_*-y ahora puedo ver como las preguntas vienen corriendo hacia mi

-¿no importa que Isa?-me dijeron Anubias e Alice al mismo tiempo, rayos y ellos son a los que me refería

-no, nada… es solo que no importa que esos dos-dije apuntando a Maky y Shun sin dejar de ver a Anubias y Alice-me hayan tirado al agua-finalice un poco nerviosa ya que pude sentir la mirada de Shun sobre mi, decidí ignorarlo ya que si volteaba a verlo me intimidaría, demonios porque ese idiota logra intimidarme de ve en cuando

Pasaron las horas y todos nos estábamos divirtiendo en especial yo haciendo mis acostumbradas y pesadas travesuras, ya había caído la noche, mi plan comenzara ahora mismo…

* * *

><p><em>MUAJAJAJAJA! Se que esta corto, muy corto pero ni modo: D ya se me hizo mucho tiempo en el que no actualizaba jeje<em>

_DEJEN REVIEWS! Siiii?_


	9. Chapter 9

Pasaron las horas y todos nos estábamos divirtiendo en especial yo haciendo mis acostumbradas y pesadas travesuras, ya había caído la noche, mi plan comenzara ahora mismo…

"No vuelvo a hacer esto"

Isa p.o.v

Ya estoy en mi habitación y tengo a Shun y a Alice en la mira, ahora hay que bajar y am provocarles"vergonzosos" accidentes los cuales harán que sus caras se pongan mas rojas que un tomate…

A ver, espero haber traído…. ¡Oh! Aquí esta la capucha invisible creo que me ayudara

5 minutos después:

-Haber, haber mmm auch-ya que no me puedo rendir ahora pero, estas espinas me duelen, y todavía me falta un buen tramo de arbustos que pasar.

-ahh conclusión: Tratar de juntar a tus amigos es doloroso, demasiado doloroso, ¡AUCH!-*_espero que ni Shun ni Alice me hayan escuchado*_

-¿que fue eso?-escuche como Shun preguntaba mientras miraba hacia el lugar donde estaba yo espero que haiga suficientes plantas como para cubrirme pero como mi querido primo tiene ojos de águila y oídos de cómo que puede escuchar un mínimo ruido a kilómetros…. Bueno ya se que exagere pero a veces odio que el sea un ninja hasta me tuve que camuflar con las plantas

-¿que fue que Shun?-pregunto Alice acercándose y mirando donde miraba el ninja estúpido que se tropieza con su propio pie, mientras el me buscaba con la mirada pero dejo de hacerlo cuando Alice le dijo que seguro era una animal… ¿un animal? Oh dios si no estuviera en esta situación y la chica de cabellos naranjas me cayera mal yo ya le hubiera roto su hermoso y delicado rostro. Aunque estoy segura que Shun no me dejaría. Al parecer Shun se quedo algo incomodo, creo que tendré que abortar la misión e ir por Maky por Anubias… ahora hay que salir de aquí

Nadie p.o.v

Isa tenia bastantes problemas para salir así que decidió ponerse de pie y fingir que alguien la perseguía – Shun Alice ayúdenme-dijo la pelinegra fingiendo haber corrido demasiado y estar muy agitada. Al escuchar eso Shun y Alice corrieron a ver si había alguien mientras la ojiamatista estaba parada tras ellos dos, obviamente no encontraron nada-Melissa, aquí no hay nada ni nadie-dijo Shun mientras veía a su prima- ¿a no?-dijo fingiendo tener miedo-entonces creo que ya se fue pero yo ya me voy, no quiero hacer mal tercio-dijo mientras empujaba a Shun hacia Alice provocando que estos dos que darán algo cerca y un poco sonrojados ya que sabían cuales eran las intenciones de la pelinegra, después de que la chica vio las caras de sus dos amigos salió corriendo a toda velocidad mientras reía a carcajadas mientras Shun y Alice solo la miraban alejarse -*uf me alegra que me hayan creído, creo que con lo que les dije Shun se dignara a pedirle a Alice que sea su novia… espero que lo haga porque si no que flojera*-pensaba Isa mientras veía desde una de las ventanas de un habitación como Shun y Alice platicaban algo nerviosos. Después de ese incomodo momento, por lo menos para Shun y Alice, ambos adolescentes comenzaron a caminar por el gran bosque que rodeaba la mansión Gehabich, los dos estaban algo incómodos, ninguno sabia que decir hasta que Shun se decidió a hablar

Alice p.o.v

Shun y yo caminábamos en silencio por el bosque no se porque pero no sabia que decirle y me sentía algo incomoda, voltee a vera mi acompañante y me di cuenta de que al parecer el estaba algo pensativo, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le hable, lo volví a llamar, bueno esta vez le grite y lo hice algo fuerte a lo que el me respondió diciendo que lo sentí y que estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos, ¿acaso cree que no me di cuenta?, por dios eso era mas que claro. Después de que el terminara de disculparse, mientras me reía le dije que no importaba pero después de eso el silencio regreso hasta que el me pregunto como era mi vida en el reino, en ese mismo momento me tense y al parecer el se dio cuenta, su pregunta me hizo recordar muchas cosas en especial la forma en que trate a mis antiguos amigos, las caras de Dan, Runo, Marucho y Julie cuando les dije que ya no quería volver a verlos en mi vida cuando nada de lo que le dije era verdad, creo que solo quería alejarme un poco del resto del mundo pero ahora me arrepiento de todo lo que les dije. De repente escuche una voz que inmediatamente me saco de mis pensamientos, era Shun preguntándome que si estaba bien, yo le conteste que si y el me dijo que si no quería decirle no se lo dijera pero… creo que puedo decírselo, comencé a contarle a Shun que rechace a mis amigos por la muerte de una persona que yo quería mucho… pero después me pregunto quien era, creo que se lo diré

-oh, esa persona era mi ex novio, Joe… el murió tratando de defenderme y no se porque después de u muerte yo siempre quería estar sola, no quería ver y hablar con nadie, todos mis amigos y en especial Runo querían ayudarme pero yo respondí diciendo que los odiaba como ya te lo había dicho- dije mientras el solamente me observaba

-así que, el murió tratando de salvarte, si que te quería-escuche decir a Shun, al parecer estaba algo pensativo –Alice, creo que deberías reconciliarte con tus amigos-me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente

-si, lo se es lo que he estado pensando últimamente –le dije mirando el cielo, en realidad me gustaría volver a verlos y por supuesto volver a presenciar las pelear de Dan y Runo, esos dos nunca dejaran de pelear, seguro se han de estar matando aunque confío en que Marucho los detenga ya que cuando yo no estaba el se encargaba de calmarlos -… los extraño –dije en voz baja pero al parecer Shun logro escucharme

-y si vamos y te vuelves a juntar con ellos-dijo Shun, pero después preste atención a lo que dijo ¿"Vamos"?, entonces ¿quiere venir conmigo?

-¿vamos?-le pregunte a Shun mirándolo

-¿eh?, si vamos, claro si tu quieres que yo vaya contigo- pero claro que quiero que el vaya conmigo, eso seria genial

_-si, seria genial que Shun Kazami nos acompañara-_dijo de nuevo una voz que yo ya conocía bastante, era ella, era la latosa de mi conciencia ah creo que nunca me dejara en paz

_-¡Oye! Sigo aquí, no se te olvide que soy tu conciencia-_oh claro ahora me regaña

-Pues planeaba ir sola pero ahora creo que seria divertido que vayan ustedes también-le dije a Shun

-por mi seria genial ir Alice, pero no se si los demás quieran ir-me dijo mirándome

-oh, estoy segura de que las chicas querrán ir, creo que iré a avisarles-dije mientas me ponía de pie y me marchaba

TO BE CONTINUED!

DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA


End file.
